Initiation
''' Initiation ''' is the process in which a 16-year-old becomes a member of a faction. Each faction's initiation process is different from the next's, and its purpose is to get the initiates into the mindset of their chosen faction. Before initiation in the new (or old) faction, the initiates must choose at the Choosing Ceremony. You must be careful when choosing because you can never go back. If you choose a faction that you regret choosing you have three choices: Try to strive through initiation, become factionless, or die. For Tris, being Divergent is very difficult. Candor Candor's initiation is based largely on the virtue of truth and features lie detector tests daily.Candor also includes honor as their big personality. Towards the end of initiation, the initiates must take a truth serum. The leaders and trainers then ask them a series of personal questions. The purpose for this is to get all of the embarrassing truths about people out in the open so that the initiate will never have the urge to lie or deceive again. If the initiate refuses to tell the truth or take the serum, they will not pass and become factionless. Dauntless Dauntless takes their bravery-centered initiation very seriously. It is divided into three stages: the first primarily physical, the second primarily emotional, and the third, primarily mental. Each stage is heavily weighted and each one relies on the skills learned in the previous to succeed. It is an initiation tradition to play a game of capture-the-flag, though it does not improve or demote one's ranking, and all of the transfers, regardless of gender, sleep in the same room, and the same is presumed for the Dauntless-born initiates. It is very competitive and only about half of the initiates make it in. But before this, the Dauntless must climb a large metal sculpture and jump onto a moving train, then jump off that train onto a rooftop. Then they must jump off a seven story building to get into the Dauntless compound. Also, they have to learn how to be tough and fearless in the time being in the Dauntless Faction. Only 10 people make it through the final stage Amity Amity values peacefulness and friendship more than most, and their initiation process is based largely on this. From what we do see of Amity initiation, we gather that it involves picking fruits and singing songs. The Amity people probably want kind, laid back people that can stay calm. The Amity initiation doesn't seem to be that intense considering that in 'Insurgent' it is mentioned that only a handful of them are factionless. Stage one has something to do with picking berries, and harvesting food, because Amity is all farms. Stage two is simulations with things that annoy you the most. The reason for having that is so you don't go crazy, and you stay calm, and peaceful. They need kind, and of course peaceful people in Amity. Stage 3 isn't really a stage, you just eat food you harvested, sing some songs, and become a member of Amity! Erudite Erudite initiation contains a lot of tests in particular subjects to test your intelligence. It also involves a test of your ability to use your wit to assess a crisis while under pressure.. -A committee reviews the initiate's transcripts, test scores, and a writing sample. Initiates must pass a minimum academic requirement to continue. -Initiates are required to take a battery of tests in the natural sciences, social sciences, mathematics, logic, computer science, humanities (i.e. history, philosophy, literature), and English. Initiates must pass all the tests to continue. -Initiates identify a field(s) for further study, like a college student chooses a major. The initiates take courses in all the aforementioned academic areas in addition to their selected field(s). Initiates must pass all the classes to continue. -Initiates complete a research project/thesis on a specific topic within their chosen field. Once the project/thesis is approved by a committee and/or Jeanine Matthews, the initiate becomes a full member of Erudite."